kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Pam
Peter Pam is the 11th episode of Season 3 of Kids Incorporated and 63rd episode overall. In this episode, upon learning her mother is pregnant and she would no longer be the baby of the family; Stacy daydreams she is "Peter Pam". Plot Summary After opening with "Neutron Dance"; the kids are in the back reading (Ryan reading a detective book; Gloria a rock and roll magazine; Kid with a comic book and Stacy reading Peter Pan) when Renee enters with big news: Renee and Stacy's mom is pregnant; leading to much congratulations and name suggestions (Gloria and Ryan suggest their own; Kid's idea: Babe Incorporated). Everyone seems excited to hear this...except Stacy; due to the fact she'd no longer be the baby of the family. Meanwhile, Riley is battling a cold and taking it out on the kids; rushing them onto the stage (Stacy lingers long enough to state she wished she was Peter Pan). Stacy gets her wish at the conclusion of "Move Away"; imagining herself in Never-Never Land as Peter Pam ("with an M") and dragging the others with her in the process. However, Captain Hook (who seemingly shares Riley's cold) and his pirates invade, leading to a brief battle before his gang of pirates are defeated ("Yo Ho Ho"). With Captain Hook defeated; the other kids want to return home (Kid, naturally, has his sights set on being a superstar; Renee wants to become the first woman President; Ryan's interested in college and Gloria wants her driver's license, having picked her first car out -- a baby blue convertible). Ryan and Gloria then invite Peter Pam to join them in growing up; a decision Peter Pam gives some thought ("Take Me Home"); eventually agreeing to go home. Back in the real world; Stacy's mood has changed considerably as a result of her adventure; while the others dismiss the trip...until seeing Tinkerbell. After they run out the back stage area; Stacy returns briefly to give Tink a brief thank you ("Back in Time"). Kid Cast * Marta "Martika" Marrero - Gloria (credited as Martika) * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy and Peter Pam Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley and Captain Hook Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Darren Lee * Mario Lopez * Gina Marie Vinaccia * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "Neutron Dance" (The Pointer Sisters cover; performed by Ryan, Kid and Gloria) * "Move Away" (Culture Club cover; performed by Gloria, Renee and Stacy) * "Yo Ho Ho" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Michael Cruz) * "Take Me Home" (Phil Collins cover; performed by Stacy) * "Back in Time" (Huey Lewis and the News cover; performed by Ryan) Trivia * "Neutron Dance" was previously used in the Season 1 episode "She's So Shy". * Ryan had previously read the "Great Detective Stories" book in Season 2's "Ryan, Ryan P.I." episode * A brief clip of "Yo Ho Ho" featuring Mario Lopez dancing appeared in a 2006 episode of ABC's "Jimmy Kimmel Live" (coinciding with the fall 2006 season when Lopez was a contestant on ABC's "Dancing with the Stars") as part of a mock "expose" of Lopez's claims to not have had formal dance training. * If you look closely during the "Move Away" performance, the word "incorporated" in the Kids Incorporated neon sign is not lit, serving as a bit of foreshadowing of the main plot. Goofs * Stacy flubs a couple of lines during "Take Me Home". External Links Mario Lopez "mock expose" on Jimmy Kimmel Live! Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 3 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes written by George McGrath Category:Episodes directed by Jules Lichtman